Just One Letter
by Selphie Kinneas
Summary: SOS...Quistis is beginging to feel like the third wheel now that everyone has someone but her. When she writes a letter to a forgotten someone without a reply, has he too forgotten her? OneShot! Quifer


_Final Fantasy VIII Presents _

_A Selphie Kinneas One-Shot_

_"Just One Letter "_

_Owners of settings and characters: Squaresoft and SquareEinx ©_

_Inspired by the Eminem featuring Dito song, "Stan" _

_Summary: __Everyone has a somebody. Quistis notices no one loves her, perhaps they cherish her friendship or more, but Squall loves Rinoa and Irvine with Selphie. Zell has his library girl and for once in her life Quistis feels like the third wheel with any of her comrades. Everyone is leaving her behind and Quistis suspects she is doomed forever as an instructor at Balamb. She is grateful to have her title 'instructor' back but the loneliness is too hard incapable of enduring. Quistis finds a way to release herself of the tribulations of everyday when she sends a single to letter to someone everyone has forgotten. But, even after sending a letter, has the other person forgotten her too?_

_SOS- Same old stuff_

_Continuation from the game_

Quistis Trepe traveled the noisy halls back to her subtle teacher dormitory. It was quiet and plain, very explanatory of her lifestyle ever since the other SeeDs graduated. Sorceress Ultemicia was dead and Headmaster Cid gave everyone different rewards, hers was a returning teacher's license and a job opportunity back in Balamb Garden. She accepted without a moment's wait, but now she was living proof some lives were meant to be slow and predictable.

She observed faculty come and go some married came for a semester then left with their paycheck. Others stayed until they fell into a serious relationship then resigned. It was seldom that someone left for another better placement for himself or herself; Quistis seemed to be the only one.

Everyone but her had paired up and left her. The six would gather every Saturday night but it was no longer the close friendship they all once shared. It was remote, from her. Mainly couples were together.

She sighed as she lay gently on her bed and tiredly looked to the blank white ceiling. _You have to get up Quisty. _She told herself. She carefully brought her bodice straight and shuffled through her graded papers, which sat neatly on an unadorned table. She retrieved her lab top and entered grades to her computer grade book.

The hours were of the evening and sunset had come to an end. Dinner had ended and all centers exempt the Training Center had been closed. She typed in the numbers carefully as her eyes went back and forth form the paper to the computer screen. Irritated, she dropped her hands and turned herself around. How annoying it was to come day after day to the same routine in and out of the dorm. She walked slowly back to her bed and noticed a thick black book which served as an album. She lifted it carefully and opened the cover.

The first picture was the time she received her teachers' degree. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she forced Squall to join her in a portrait. Squall stubbornly stood in the shadows as she cheerfully held a shiny stamped sheet of thick paper with her name formally written on. From the corner of the picture, she saw another, or a fraction of another person. G.F's made it difficult to recognize to person since his face was half concealed. It a moment's waited she hastily remembered forcing Seifer into being in the picture too. He attempted leaving the scene before it was taken but half of him still was printed on the film.

_Seifer… _Quistis pondered at the thought of the Almasy who disappeared. No one saw him again after Ultemicia released her spell over him. He left garden and no one knew what became of him. He was still alive, she was quite sure of that. Poor Seifer, he was always resented by nearly everyone. He was crude but never loved after Rinoa. Quistis easily related to that fact. No matter how hard she tried, no one wished to be in a relationship with her. Her first try was Squall, and after that no one seemed to notice her singleness.

How was Seifer? It would be nice to see him again; he must have changed due to the past events. An idea struck Quistis at once. She rushed through her stationary and fetched a sheet of paper and a pencil. She at the bare table and pushed aside the marked documents. Slowly she tapped the tip pf the lead against the clean sheet and thought, how to introduce herself again? Eventually her mind took over and the words spilled without command.

**_Dear Seifer,_**

****

**_It's me Quistis. Do you remember me? Your instructor in Balamb? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten about that. You've been through quite a lot. How are you now? No one knows much about you or your whereabouts. Would you like to hear something interesting? Sis met someone in Esther some time ago and now they are engaged! They'll be married soon. Imagine that, Sis married. She'll be having children soon too. Oh, Rinoa and Squall have gotten engaged as well. They don't intend to wed anytime near, but the rings or on their right hands. _**

****

**_I can't believe so much has happened. I myself never took much notice. I saw a picture of you and I hope to see you again. Please reply, I'd love to hear how you're doing. I'm sure sis would too. _**

****

**_-Quistis Trepe_**

****

****

**__**The following day Quistis secretly searched for Seifer's address. He lived in Timber now according to her findings. She sealed her letter in an envelope and sent it in. Days and weeks passed and no reply came. She supposed that the letter was lost someplace and she would have to send another one. She took no hesitation and wrote a fresh new letter.

**_Dear Seifer,_**

****

**_Hello, it's me Quistis. I do hope you remember me. Would be quite a shame to know I'm forgotten altogether. I found Rajin in Balamb today. He said you lived in Timber for sure. He also mentioned that the three of you are no longer, what happened? I know it isn't my business tell me if I become nosy. Well if you didn't receive the last letter I sent you, I said Ellone was getting married soon. We're very excited. She used to ask about you often, after none of us had much to answer she stopped inquiring. Please reply soon Seifer, I'm worried something must have happened to you. _**

****

**_-Quistis Trepe_**

****

**__**Again she sent the letter to the address Rajin had assured was his. Quistis had no doubt Seifer was receiving the letters; perhaps he refused to reply. Quistis wasn't angered, nor irritated. She kept writing to him as though he were writing back.

**_Dear Seifer,_**

****

**_Garden is very dull now, and I truly envy those with exciting careers. Perhaps teaching isn't meant to be mine. What do you think? Well till I come up with a new ambition I'll keep with this one. Oh Seifer, we should meet sometime. I go to Timber for conventions. We could speak over a meal. It would be a nice reunion, no? You must've changed now. Please reply… please._**

****

**_-Quistis Trepe_**

****

**__**The simple letters became an addiction for Quistis. She'd always rush back to her cozy dorm to write to Seifer. Of course her once said friends were so busy in their own lives to wonder what made her hasty leave. Like a drug the letter took over Quistis. She wrote one everyday and sent it the next. She thought every once and awhile some stranger could be reading her letters and scorning at her, but then again she pleaded in a few letters to reply whoever was receiving them. She would go to Timber praying to herself they would accidentally come upon the same trail, and it never did. She didn't know his exact address, but concluding from the fact they were never sent back he was obtaining them. She didn't know his house number, or street therefore she never visited him.

It seemed she was happy with the letters, even after three months without a response. To her, she felt like someone was listening to her, always. She released her stress, but they all could be falling into sewage and she wouldn't know.

**_Dear Seifer,_**

****

**_It's the Balamb Garden Festival. These students don't know how to plan one very well. They're very boring and quiet. There is no one to dance with, how I wish you perhaps would ask for a dance. Haha, yes that would be a laugh. Please reply._**

****

**_-Quistis T._**

****

****

**_Dear Seifer,_**

****

**_Today it was raining in Balamb, it was dreadful since it was Sis's wedding day! She was very upset. The wedding carried on as planned and our beloved Sis is now a wife! She'll be leaving soon with her Husband to live in Esther. He is quite nice, but didn't have any sense humor. How can she stand anyone like that? Reply please._**

****

**_-Quistis T._**

****

**_Dear Seifer,_**

****

**_The queerest thing occurred today. Zell, yes your um 'chicken wuss' I hope you still don't refer to him like that, asked me to dinner. I couldn't say yes, I have you. Write back._**

****

**_-Quistis T._**

****

**__**Did she not notice herself falling in love with her own writings to him? She imagined Seifer now, still a bit bitter but now softened from the event that occurred. It was possible, she was only dreaming of her ideal man. But her writings continued for half a year. From there, a year. By that time, Rinoa and Squall had married, as well as Irvine and Selphie, and Zell was engaged to the Balamb junk shop owner's daughter. They met and fell in love quite dramatically. Quistis felt married to her letters. She shut the negative idea of Seifer ignoring her letters or him not receiving them away.

Another month later, Quistis watched for the last time a couple unite. Zell had invited her to his wedding and the glass shattered. She came to her sense at last and knew for a fact, Seifer indeed didn't care about her letters. All the time she spent at her desk writing as if it were an obligation, wasted. She couldn't bare such a pain, but she found it in her heart to write just one more.

**_Seifer,_**

****

**_I've spent the last year writing to you. I never noticed how pathetic I have become. Not one reply and I wrote to you with the fullest passion. I feel so foolish now knowing you probably are not even reading one! Well Seifer, I'm giving up. I know for a fact you as well as so many don't care for me as I pleaded for so long. First Squall told me he didn't want me, for even a friend in the beginning. And now, someone who understood loneliness, now he too doesn't care for me. I'm not writing another letter to you… reply or not. You made me so naïve. Goodbye Seifer,_**

****

**_Quistis_**

****

**__**For the first time in life, Quistis took a spoonful of uncontrollable pain. Pain that no amount of potion cures or medication would heal. She had taken the pain of the heroic battles, being an orphan and even being rejected by Squall. But now, the pain was too painful to bear. Quistis burned her album and any memories of her first 23 or 24 years of her life. She resigned from Balamb Garden and left for any hope of finding a new start. She left an envelope with Headmaster Cid and decided never to return. Perhaps she was acting rash or childish, but leaving Balamb was the only way to resolve the past wounds. The only way…

-------

Zell and the other former SeeDs sat relaxed in the cozy abode of Squall and Rinoa. Zell's fiancé, Narsané sat between Rinoa and Selphie while the three men sat in the opposite side of the room.

"You know," Zell started abruptly. "I haven't talked to Quistis in two weeks. I hope she's okay."

Rinoa stood and advanced to the lime green telephone that was parked to the side table. "Let's call her." She suggested. She dialed in Quistis's phone number and placed the receiver to her ear. "Hello- um yes is Quistis Trepe there? She moved? Oh to a different dormitory? You don't know… oh well thank you bye." Rinoa gently pushed the phone one aside and glanced to the others. "Any other ideas?" She laughed nervously.

Zell stood, "I'll go tomorrow to see her. Maybe it's exam time or something. Come on Narsané. It's late." He dismissed himself as he took her petite lady out.

The next day Zell, as he said, went to Balamb Garden and requested an audience with Headmaster Cid. To his luck he was granted one immediately. Headmaster Cid particularly surprised to see a graduated SeeD back in his office after so many years.

"Mr. Dintch. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, sir. I want to see Quistis. She moved dorms I think." Zell replied.

"Ah yes, indeed Ms. Trepe has moved but entirely out of Garden."

"What?!?"

"She resigned and left leaving this to me to deliver to you and your friends. She was quite upset and wanted to leave ASAP. I do hope she's alright."

Zell was dumbstruck, Quistis… gone? Why?! Where?! How could she leave without coming to his wedding!? Fortunately, Cid gave Zell the envelope, which explained all. He took it the rest of the gang and read it aloud.

**_Everyone,_**

****

**_By the time you read this, I'm not sure where I'll be. I couldn't handle memories of my stupidity so burned them all and left. I most likely won't see any of you again, but I appreciate your friendship. My mistake was I had writing letters to Seifer for more than a year without a reply. I poured my heart out and didn't notice the emptiness. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. Have good married lives._**

****

**_Quistis Trepe_**

****

**__**"SEIFER?!" They shouted simultaneously. Everyone pitied Quistis then, all of them wanted to write hate letters to Seifer or go hunt him down then beat the crap out of him, but none of them knew where he was. Poor Quistis, they didn't even notice her after a period of time. How foolish they were, and they referred themselves as friends.

---------

Months passed again. Zell was married and life in Balamb was not told to Quistis. Where was our blonde instructor? She took the path of a nomad. Every month she moved to a new city. First it was Trabia, then Winhill, now she resided in Timber. She had the simple minimum wage working at the Timber Pub. She camped and went sightseeing and was having a great new life. She never considered returning to her old one, she was positive of that.

Another normal day was in motion as she wiped a blue table clean in the pub. A drunkard in the back moaned and groaned of his lifestyle as the others around him did well to ignore him. In the beginning Quistis would actually adsorbed the man's pitiful history, then after realizing the story changed each day she lost interest.

"Excuse me ma'am. I want a beer." A matured voice sounded. Quistis turned around the head for the bar when she eyes fell upon the customer's. He had wearied eyes and a whiskery blonde goatee to go with his short hair on his head. A thin long aged scar went across his nose.

"…You." Quistis hoarsely whispered. The male shrugged aggravated.

"Never mind a coffee?"

Quistis felt a surge of emotions in her veins. Suddenly her hand raised and slapped the male hard on the right cheek. His head turned in the opposite direction and his cheek bright red.

"Damn lady! Fine I'll leave."

Quistis wasn't sure how to react, her boss at the moment did. "QUISTIS!" He shouted as he dragged her aside. "Sir please stay for a moment!" He called to the man. He turned his attention back to the serious blonde. "How dare you slap our customer? Apologize now and go to the back and I'll speak to you later. Understand Quistis?"

The male's eyes went blank as he heard the name. Quistis advanced to him without eye contact. "I'm sorry." She said sonorously. She turned her tightly pinned hair and disappeared. The man became uncomfortable.

"Please have a drink sir, on the house?" The pub owner offered generously.

"No thanks, I'll come some other time." With that the stranger left speechless.

Hours later after enduring her boss's loud tyranny she left the Timber Pub sunken hearted. "Quistis." A voice hissed from behind. She turned around slowly. It was same male stood before her from earlier today, Seifer Almasy.

"You-" She commenced bitterly.

"Before you say anything just listen!" Seifer shouted in defense.

"Why!? Did you spend one minute, even a second with a pen in your hand writing one fucking letter back!? Did you!?" She screamed as tears began to brim her pupils.

"Quistis, I thought about it the whole time… but."

"A whole year Seifer… and I all I wanted was just one reply. _Just one letter._" The tears rushed endlessly down her cheeks while she fled away leaving Seifer in the most guilt imaginable. All she ever asked was for one damn letter. Just one.

Quistis wanted more than ever to leave Timber, and never return in fear she'd find Seifer. Unfortunate she necessitated for her paycheck. She would leave this week, she was positive. She arrived the next morning to retrieve her paycheck. Her boss didn't show the least concern she was leaving, in fact he was rather happy due to her earlier performance.

Her boss mentioned someone had delivered something for her and he placed it in the same envelope as her pay. As Quistis turned to leave she discovered the extra piece of paper in the envelope. She unfolded it and read it to herself.

**_Quistis,_**

****

**_I'm sorry I'm such a shit-hole. The truth was that I was kinda scared to write back, fraid you weren't gonna keep writing me back. Lose interest or think I'm too harsh to want company no more. When I read your letters, I didn't feel like crap, I thought someone really cares. After reading that last letter I knew I did something bad. You're right Quistis, I did change, I still think puberty passed boy Squall is a fuckin idiot and Rinoa is a girl who chose him for rebound, but I swear I changed my feelings for you. No one understand loneliness like us, I wish you'd forgive me. _**

****

**_You don't have to write back or notin, just walk out of this pub. When ya see a red car and me inside, please come with me and let me treat you to a meal. We should've done it a year ago, but I'm an asshole, sorry. _**

****

**_Give me another chance, Seifer_**

****

**__**Quistis held the paper close to her heart as she rushed outside. There as the letter had implied, was Seifer waiting for Hyne knows how long in his car. He was half asleep. Quistis smiled, perhaps she didn't need a new life, and maybe she could go back to her old one. Whatever the future held, she now knew for a fact, Seifer would be with her. No one else needed to be… she was positive.

_All I need to know is that you care _

_Just so I know I have someone who my feelings I can share _

_Soon in the future I'll know what's worse or better,_

_Till then, write me just one letter._

_----------  
  
_

How was it? If anyone listens to "Stan" which is a Slim Shady and Dito song, you can see how this story is similar. I said SIMILAR! Not exact, I own this plot! It may be common, but IT'S MINE!

Stan's a sweet sad song bout' a freakin gay fan in love with Slim and writes him bout five or so letters then kills himself cause he doesn't get a reply. I was going to do that, but Quistis's character isn't that stupid.

Oh yes, that last stanza isn't a part of the song, I wrote that myself. I would've written a whole poem but I didn't think it would matter. That stanza seemed kind of cute though. Give me feedback if I should more one-shot's like these!

Sorry because it was a bit long, but I had to fit a WHOLE story in one chapter. Give me a break! Plus it was only about four pages; ya'll need to read more anyways! REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU!!! REVIEW REVIEW! Hey take the mouse away from the "X" button! NOOOOOO!


End file.
